We're Married!
by LittlemissLazy
Summary: AU - If you combine a one impulsive proposing Trafalgar and an empty-stomach Monkey, what do you think will happen next? Follow Law and Luffy in a series of fluffy goodness with future dash of lemony taste as Trafalgar propose to Monkey and their life together after the proposal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This story came out of nowhere while I'm playing The Sims. And no it's not 2, 3 or 4 but the classic one. I enjoyed playing it when I was a child and I kinda missed it, so I installed it in my laptop yesterday and played it. The graphics and the features sucks, especially the Sims itself – if you guys played the latest Sims 4 and played the unpatched version and patched version of Sims 1 in 2015, you will understand my horrible experience –. Anyways, this doesn't have a plot at all and I don't know where this story is heading in the future, so good luck with me.**

 **PS. I'm too sleepy to proofread this, so if you guys find grammar mistakes or wrong spellings, kindly point it out and I'll edit them right away! Thank you!**

 **PPS. Last, please tell me who owns the cover above, so that I could properly thank or mention her/him here for I have use her wonderful creation! :D  
**

Disclaimer: If I own the One Piece, then I shouldn't be here writing a LawLu fanfic just because I find this pairing an awesome slash adorably cute couple.

Warning: Alternative Universe. Law x Luffy. Obviously a yaoi story and I'm going to take a risk of making lemonades in the future in this story.

Summary: If you combine a one impulsive proposing Trafalgar and an empty-stomach Monkey, what do you think will happen next? Follow Law and Luffy in a series of fluffy goodness with future dash of lemony taste as Trafalgar propose to Monkey and their life together after the proposal.

* * *

 **~PROPOSAL~**

The mixture of violet, pink and orange dusted the sky that late afternoon. The sun is setting on the horizon and the sea breeze is getting cooler, dancing its way on the land as the night approach.

Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy are walking quietly, side by side in the cold pavement of Foodvalten – the village where they are at the moment that makes Luffy even more, hungrier than he is by just thinking of the bizarre name of the village – where Ace, Luffy's oldest brother resides for his work.

The two lovers are walking in silence after they'd visited Ace: Law's hands are inside his hoodie's pocket while his eyebrows are irritably twitching. Beside Law is Luffy, who is swaying his arms and keeps on throwing worry-glances to his unusually grumpy boyfriend. Law is always grumpy but today, there's another reason for Law's grumpiness and Luffy knows that it's his fault that they're walking in an unnerving silence.

If Luffy didn't insisted to Law to meet Ace, then this day wouldn't happen in the first place. Law will not have a stupid fight with Ace that will make Luffy abandon his lunch – which he didn't tasted or had the first bite – just to stop them from killing each other. Law and Luffy should be making out hungrily or eat foods happily that Law will cook in Law's apartment in Dressrosa.

If only Luffy is not persistent as hell then Law wouldn't be on his knees in front of him… Wait! What?!

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked in confusion as he stared at Law's gray eyes.

Law understands it too well that Ace is not okay with his relationship with Luffy. Heck! Law can feel to his bones that Ace loathes him. He understands it because a certain "flamingo uncle" didn't approve of Luffy as his lover too. That's why he's on his knees on the cold cemented road of Foodvalten, in front of his boyfriend.

He didn't know the reason at first and acted on a whim, but as Law stared at those confuse brown orbs of his lover, he realized that it's to make Luffy officially his and also to make both Doffy and Ace mad for fun.

"Luffy-ya, will you marry me?" Law said as he held Luffy's hand and kissed the knuckles.

Luffy raised a brow and just stared at Law, who's – not so – patiently waiting for his answer.

"Luffy-ya?" Law called his boyfriend out after Luffy's face is turning red, a sign of Luffy for thinking too much that made shitty paranoid thoughts flood in Law's mind like: "Am I too fast?"; "Is he not ready yet to take our relationship to the next and probably the biggest step?"; "Did he have doubts?" and many more of these kind of negative thoughts.

Law seriously didn't like it when Luffy is thinking…

"Do you expect me to answer that with an empty stomach?" Luffy finally answer while caressing his stomach. "I didn't eat my lunch you know…"

Upon hearing Luffy's unreasonable answer, Law chuckled as he stood up and hugged the teen, placing Luffy's head on his tattooed-clothed chest.

"You'll be the death of me." Law whispered as he planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead while Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's waist, grinning widely.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Now that you finished eating your food and already full that your stomach looks like it's going to explode soon…" Law started as he placed down his fork on the plate of his grilled fish.

Luffy looked at Law's gray eyes in anticipation.

"Will you marry?" Law said it again for the second time and held Luffy's hand.

Luffy grinned and intertwined his and Law's hand, "Of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

**~WEDDING~**

Law is known as the most unpleasant kind of guy by everyone in Dressrosa or in Flevance, his previous hometown. His closest friends – Shachi, Penguin, Bepo and that bastard Kidd that he still considers as his friend – can prove that he's a private and not a nice person at all, which is the opposite of his lover.

Luffy is like an open book and he's a very friendly guy, liked by everyone around him. Law never underestimate how Luffy can make friends with just… anyone. He won't lie about Luffy's friendly attitude as he witnessed how Luffy came in their city one day and befriended all the people in Dressrosa. How Luffy captured the hearts of every Dressrosa citizens in just a month of his stay in the city.

Even Law is captivated by the teen's friendly attitude, pure heart and his sincerely warm smiles. He, from all the people… fell in love to that ball of a sun shine teen.

(It's also one of the many reasons why Doffy dislike him very much. Luffy stole the people's attention from Doffy and his uncle didn't like it at all.)

So to say that only "eight" of Luffy's millions of friends attended their wedding is really a one heck of surprising news for Law. He'd expected more than twenty of Luffy's friends will attend their wedding, but it seems Law's friends that he'd invited are more than two persons than Luffy's.

Their wedding is simple and a very private one, it held in the court's official room in Zou. He told Luffy that he wanted to make their wedding vows in a private place and they shouldn't celebrate it with extravagant for reasons, it was demanding but he can't believe that Luffy agreed with his request without questioning him. Luffy seems to know without even asking why Law wanted do it in secret.

The only guests that they have are the friends they invited and for their family as the witness: Luffy just invited Sabo and his wife, Koala because Luffy told Law that Sabo is always the "nice" brother and won't sell him to Ace. Law only invited Lami and Uncle Roci in his family side because Lami is his precious sister and Uncle Roci can keep a secret from Doffy without having guilt trips unlike Baby and Buffalo.

"Just sign this and this…" Urouge, their officiator and one of Law's friends, said to him and Luffy while pointing at the marriage certificate where Law and Luffy needed to sign.

After Law finished his signing neatly and Luffy in a messy writings as expected,

"You're now married," Urouge happily announced everyone in the court room, "…and you may now kiss your partner."

There was an awkward clap at first, but when Luffy excitedly grabbed Law from his neck and crashed their lips together – which startled Law – in a passionate kiss; there's a moment of silence for a few seconds before their friends and present family members cheered for the couple.

Law and Luffy are both happy, Doffy and Ace can go cry like babies once they learnt of their marriage.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Puh-yo-hans-way! (Put your hands away)" Luffy said to Kidd while puckering his eyebrows.

"Tra-fuck-gar, so you really married this fluffy Luffy?" Kidd asked Law while pinching and stretching Luffy's chubby cheeks to their limits.

"Put your hands off him, Kiddo." Law scowled while tapping away Kidd's hands from Luffy.

Kidd immediately pulled his hands away from Luffy's cheeks and raised them both. Law looked at him like a dominant male Polar Bear, who protects the female Polar Bear from other male Polar Bears during mating season.

Kidd closed his eyes and his arms are raised while nodding to Law, though he didn't looked like he's sorry for he had done at all. He looked like he's teasing and insulting Law that he pinched his husband's cheeks.

"You have three seconds to run for your life…"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Honeymoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: One drop of lemon juice below but overall, it's just a bottle of pure LawLu fluff. I'm apologizing in advance to those who will be disappointed in this chapter. I can't write lemon and the feeling is awful! How much of a horrible writer am I? Anyways, I really hope that you guys still enjoy this.**

* * *

 **~HONEYMOON~**

Spending the most magical night with your newly wedded husband after your wedding is not a major problem for both Law and Luffy at the moment. The problem is where they're going to spend it… well, at first there's no problem at all.

Law and Luffy already planned that they will spend their first wedding night in Zou and they will rent a yacht in the morning to travel on the seas for their Honeymoon Get-away.

But then, Bonney had messed up their Honeymoon plans. She posted a picture of herself in social media with Law and Luffy sealing their wedding vows with a kiss in the background. Unfortunately for the couple, Ace saw the picture and to confirm if it's real, he called and scolded Sabo. The blonde didn't try to deny it since there's no point of lying as there's an evidence to prove and Ace already scolded him, so why bother?

Now, an enraged and overprotective Ace is on his way to Zou to beat the shit out of Law and to retrieve his little brother… even if it's too late.

Uncle Roci and Lami suggested that they should flee in Mariejois immediately for their honeymoon trip. The idea of a Honeymoon vacation above the Red Line is a perfect place to make love with your significant others… except if you remember that Mariejois is your mother's family hometown and your psychotic flamingo Uncle – who hates your partner – have lots of connections in that place.

And just like Ace: Sooner or later, Doffy will also know about their wedding too, so Law told everyone that he and Luffy will not spend their Honeymoon near Dressrosa or Foodvalten. Heck! They should leave the New World.

To Law's luck that Luffy have Chopper and Franky: Chopper offered his hometown in Paradise, a winter island called the Sakura Kingdom where they should spend their Honeymoon vacation while Franky offered the Thousand Sunny for Law and Luffy to use for their sea travel instead of a yacht as they originally planned.

Their first night together as husbands and newly wedded couple is under the full moon in the middle of the vast seas of the Grand Line. The sea-waves moved in rhythm with them as their bodies danced in heated passionate love. The trails of sweats on their bodies glittered under the moonlight showers coming from the ship's window.

No one will know how loud they moaned and screamed each others' name in sweetness and delight. No one will hear them but the sea itself and the creatures that live in it.

They are free that night. Free to love each other and free to make love. No one will interrupt them– No annoying flamingo uncle or a hot-headed brother around to separate them. There's no one but only them, only Law and Luffy making love.

That night is considered as one of the hidden treasures of the great ocean of Grand Line.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Say, Traffy…" Luffy started while drawing circles on Law's bare tattooed chest.

"Hmm?" Law hummed as he gazed at his husband's brown eyes.

"Aren't you curious what will be Ace's reaction if he arrives at Zou tomorrow and he finds out that we're not there anymore?" Luffy asked as he keeps on shifting his position on top of Law to find a comfortable position to cuddle after their tiring but worth it love-making.

In the end, Luffy finally decided to settle his head on Law's collarbone.

Law chuckled and caressed Luffy's cheeks, "I don't know his exact reaction but I know that he will be pissed at me and he will likely blame everything to me again. Why're you asking?"

"Nothing!" Luffy grinned before hugging Law tightly and closing his eyes. "G'night."

"Good night to you too, love." Law whispered before planting a kiss on Luffy's forehead as he too drifted to the world of dreamland where Luffy awaits.

Far away from the newly wedded couple on a sailing Thousand Sunny,

 _"WHERE IS LUFFY AND THAT BASTARD LAW?!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I want to apologize first for not updating this story yesterday. I'd planned to update this story daily because the chapters are easy to write and they are really short. Then I had a fever and my body ached so badly that I can't get out of my bed. I feel better now, so here's the update and it's longer than the usual six-hundred plus words.**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and put this story in their favorites, especially to my lovely reviewers poyochin and Lionel Orlando.**

* * *

 **~DARK CHOCOLATE & PEPPERMINT CANDY~**

Five days ago, after almost two weeks of sailing on the rough high seas of New World to the calmest seas of Paradise: Law and Luffy safely arrived in Sakura Kingdom, which the country's name sounded so absurd for Law.

Who in their right mind named their country "Sakura Kingdom" especially if it's a winter island?

The couple hesitated to land on the island at first – mostly it was just Law; Luffy on the other hand was excited and stupidly proclaimed that it was an adventure… to Law's horror (Luffy plus Adventure equals Trouble) – because the color of the island from a far when they finally saw it is suspiciously bright red instead of white. Law originally came from Flevance and it's a winter island in North Blue, so he knew how a winter island should look from a far. Sakura Kingdom is a very strange place to Law's opinion… but when they stepped on the island, his opinion quickly changed.

It's the most romantic place to spend your Honeymoon vacation with your idiot but adorable husband and if you ask him, he will recommend it to you… but don't let your husband say some fatuous remarks that will make some few people chase you both in your first day in the island.

"I really love snow! You know? Because it's pure and white…" Luffy mirthfully and proudly proclaimed when they got the permission to dock on the island. "…but the snow here is oddly pink."

Law face palmed when Luffy said that loudly and everyone at the dock looked at them with baffled expressions: they don't know if Luffy was complementing or insulting their island's wonderful pink snows.

"Neh Traffy, Are you sure that we're in Sakura Kingdom and not in Momoiro Island?"

And that's how you make some few fishermen and fish vendors chase you in fury at Sakura Kingdom. Apparently, the people in Sakura Kingdom didn't want their country to be compared with Momoiro Island, a spring island known for its field of Sakura trees. They were pardoned from the townspeople anger after Chopper's adopted parents assisted them: Doctor Kureha, a world-renowned Dermatologist that Law recognized and Doctor Hiluluk, the greatest Chemist Professor in the Kingdom.

According to the old couple, Sakura Kingdom have a unique clouds that produces pink snowflakes, shaped like Sakura petals instead of the common snowflakes that can be found mostly in all the winter islands. The old couple then offered them a place to stay but Law and Luffy politely refused. They didn't want to trouble the old couple anymore after the whole chaos earlier, so the old couple suggested the Drum Rockies Hotel where the newly-weds could stay while they're in the island.

(Law keeps on reminding himself to thank the young co-Doctor later for suggesting his hometown for his and Luffy's perfect Honeymoon vacation.)

Luffy is now waiting for Law outside the Drum Rockies Hotel, they've planned last night that they will stroll in the island and just play around. When Luffy spotted his husband's figure coming out of the hotel, his first thoughts are walking Dark chocolate bar but he dismissed it and immediately grinned widely, raised his arms and happily waved to his husband.

"Traffy! Are you ready? Let's go!" Luffy cheerfully shouted while waving both of his arms to Law.

Law is about to smile to his idiot waving husband but his lips formed in thin line instead and he raised a brow after he noticed his husband's coatless body.

"Lu, aren't you feeling cold?" Law asked his husband under his spotty fur cap, "The temperature is below five degrees Celsius."

Luffy confusedly stared at his husband's gray eyes, then to his body. He's just wearing his usual rip-off trousers and Law's old yellow T-shirt* from last night. There was no problem until Luffy realized what Law meant and he shivered in the bone-chilling temperature.

"It's cold!" Luffy exclaimed while rubbing both of his palms on the sides of his arms.

Law sighed before taking off his own long black coat and wrapped it around his slow-in-the-making husband. Luffy's cheeks flushed brightly at his husband's thoughtfulness – now he's the walking Dark chocolate – but when Luffy saw how Law's body flinched when the freezing wind hit them,

"What about Traffy? You're only wearing your hoodie, don't you feel cold?" Luffy worriedly asked his husband while Law is putting his yellow earmuffs on Luffy.

Law glanced at Luffy before smiling warmly before hugging his husband, "I'll just embrace you if it's cold."

"But Traffy–"

"If you're really worried, what about we buy your own coat and pair of mittens downtown, you happy?"

Luffy nodded in delight and beamed at Law, "Okay!" before wrapping his arms around Law's waist and kissed him on his cheek.

So the couple went to downtown to find a store where they sell some winter coats. When Luffy found a red and white striped long coat in the display of a store, he immediately bought it with a pair of handmade yellow mitten.

Law put on his long black coat when Luffy gave it back to him and when he saw Luffy wearing that red and white striped long winter coat, he can't help but to think of Peppermint candies. Luffy is so adorable wearing that coat, he's so close having a major nosebleed.

After buying Luffy's warm clothes, the couple went to a diner at first to fill their stomachs before doing what they've planned last night. They strolled at the Sakura Kingdom's famous tourist spots and tried the island's varieties of authentic foods. When they got bored, they played in the vast pink snowfields near the Drum Rockies and away from the townspeople.

Law didn't know how the snowball fight with a bet of who's doing the top tonight turned into a wrestling fight and Luffy, winning on the top of him.

"Lu…" Law called Luffy while staring at his husband's brown orbs, who straddled on his hips and pinning both of his arms down.

Luffy shook his head and leaned his forehead on Law's before grinning, "Mah! You lose, so I'm doing the top tonight!"

Law smirked, he didn't mind who's doing the top tonight and submitted. Luffy noticed that Law relaxed after he exclaimed that, so he grinned before kissing his husband in the middle of the field of pink snows. Luffy explored Law's mouth and the latter let him do it with his messy yet sweet blow kisses.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

While the newly wedded couple is enjoying their Honeymoon vacation in Paradise: Somewhere… in the New World… Someone… finally met… and it's a chaos!

"I'm pretty sure that your little devil of a brother kidnapped my loveable and sweet nephew and forced him to do this stupid wedding." Doffy snarled while glaring at Ace.

"What did you say?! My little brother is not a devil and he absolutely didn't kidnap your so-called loveable and sweet nephew!" Ace angrily exclaimed, "And are you blind? Your nephew is far from loveable and sweet! He tainted my little brother's innocence! And if we're talking about who forced who in this wedding, I'm sure it's your sadistic looking nephew!"

"Your little brother is innocent? Hah! Your little brother is an angel in disguise, did you know that? He influenced my nephew to marry him!"

"I'm sure your nephew bribed my little brother to marry him with meats! He's too trusting and innocent, so stop insulting my little brother, you pinky asshole!"

"Stop insulting my nephew too, you freckled-pickle! Law is an extremely attractive guy and a medical genius. He's also an exceptional talent and your stupid little brother didn't deserve my nephew at all."

"Luffy is clearly the one here who don't deserve your nephew! Luffy is pure and kindhearted person! He's also cute and adorable while your nephew is a sadistic, dark and a panda-looking person. Anyways, who's Doctor in their right mind will get a tattoo of "death" in bold letters in their hands that save lives?"

"That tattoo have meanings compared to yours, idiot!"

"You dared to insult not just my little brother but also the sign of my loyalty to Whitebeard?!"

As the blondie Uncle and raven-haired Brother continue to bicker and exchange their insults to each other and their nephew or little brother; and who's greater and more deserving to their nephew or little brother… In the sidelines,

"Would you like some tea and rice cakes?" Sabo offered Roci while the two blondies watched how their older brothers fight foolishly.

"Yes please, this is going to be a long night and if you have some rice cake pellets, please let me have one."

"Of course, I'm pretty sure that the geezer left some of those stolen rice cake pellets from Sengoku."

* * *

 **A/n: When I saw Law and Luffy wearing those coats during Punk Hazard arc, I thought of Dark Chocolate and Peppermint Candy.  
**

 ***Law's old yellow T-shirt is the one Luffy wore in Film Z. I have this head-canon that the yellow shirt Luffy wore in Film Z is Law's after I saw this awesome Fan art: Where Law told Luffy to take off his old yellow shirt and that he can't use it in the movie... Luffy wore it anyway.**

 **So how's this chapter? Feel free to voice out your opinions!**

 **~LittlemissTrafalgar**


End file.
